Lunatone (Pokémon)
|} Lunatone (Japanese: ルナトーン Lunatone) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, but it is considered to be a counterpart of . Biology Lunatone is a cream-colored, rock Pokémon with a crescent moon shape. In the center of the crescent is a pointed, beak-like structure. It has deep-set, red eyes, which can cause paralyzing fear or induce sleep. It lives in , and becomes active under a full moon. The moon increases its power, and its health is tied to the lunar phases. Using its psychic powers, Lunatone floats through the air. It was first discovered at the site of a meteor crash. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Liza's Lunatone A Lunatone appeared under the ownership of Liza in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! and Solid as a Solrock. It battled alongside Tate's Solrock against Ash's Pikachu and during a Gym . It was eventually defeated due to Ash's use of . Other Lunatone made its main series debut in Crazy as a Lunatone. A pair of thieves calling themselves the Pokémon Mystery Club was after it because they wanted to get their hands on another outer-space Pokémon. Minor appearances Lunatone debuted in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Lunatone appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Lunatone belonging to a appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Lunatone appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A soldier's Lunatone appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu used a Lunatone in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga As in the , one of Liza's main Pokémon is a Lunatone that the twins use in conjunction with in Double Battles. It first appeared in I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II. A Lunatone appeared in a fantasy in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV. A Lunatone appeared in a flashback in Flabébé Blooms. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Lunatone is the symbol of the Phobos Battalion. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Sapphire)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} and , Giant Chasm}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Phobosphere, Endless Level 7, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: }} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Lunatone|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Lunatone}} |Sakuji's Lunatone|Japanese|Japan|30|July 26 to October 31, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lunatone}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Lunatone shares its with its counterpart . They are both known as the Meteorite Pokémon. * Lunatone and Solrock have nearly identical base stats, with only the physical and special stats switched. * In the "Items" section of the DP Official Guide Book, Lunatone's name is misspelled as Lunastone. Origin Lunatone is based on the , as well as a . Name origin Lunatone is a combination of luna (Latin for moon) and stone. In other languages and stone |fr=Séléroc|frmeaning=From |a Greek goddess of the moon}} and |es=Lunatone|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lunastein|demeaning=From luna and |it=Lunatone|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루나톤 Lunatone|komeaning=Transliteration of its English and Japanese name |zh_cmn=月石 Yuèshí|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Moon stone" |hi=लूनाटोन Lunatone|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Liza's Lunatone External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Lunastein es:Lunatone fr:Séléroc it:Lunatone ja:ルナトーン zh:月石